Talk:Georgia Coulander
I think the lady whose seat is second from the back and across from Martin's is Georgia. She can only be seen briefly at the very beginning during Martin's introduction. --William (talk) 11:40, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :The top of the head behind the seat is Paul Coulander, and Georgia is sat next to him (note she has the window seat). See Talk:Paul Coulander - Georgia & Paul are sat in the furthest seats back in 1st class, so there can't be anyone sat behind them--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:04, January 27, 2020 (UTC) ::To be honest Acer I'm actually pretty confused. My understanding is that there are 12 rows in the business class cabin (indicated by [[:file:Flight 221 Breakdown.png|the small 12]] near the red seat), and since Martin, Mandy and the pictured lady all sit in the second from the back seats, their seat numbers are supposed to be 11X right? So the 11B passenger Georgia is the pictured lady here. ::But if that's the case, why is 11D seat that supposes to show Martin's name is listed as empty? Why aren't the names of the two men behind Martin's seat and passengers behind pictured lady shown in the breakdown pic?--William (talk) 15:04, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :::I think the explanation is that there are 12 row of seats on the left hand side of the plane and 11 on the right hand. You never actually see the layout of the right hand side in the diagrams, but presumably one row of seats is taken out for some reason. So seats 11a and 11b on the right are the ones furthest back, whereas on the left row 12 is the furthest back. You can see lines from 11a & 11b pointing to the back two seats on the right, and lines from 11c & 11d pointing to the second row back on the left. :::As to why Martin's seat is listed as empty: that was a plot point (the manifest was altered so security wouldn't think Martin was dead). I don't know why the men behind Mandy & Martin aren't on the diagram.--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:00, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ::::A very solid explanation. Thanks. ::::Seems that I didn't even know this plot point in the first place! I admit that I was unaware of many details of Day 1. Would you kindly advise when was it mentioned? --William (talk) 05:28, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :::Yeah sure! Near the start of Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am (around 3:05am), Tony tells Jack that the manifest shows an empty seat in first class, which doesn't make sense as the ticketing file says it was full and there was a waiting list. Annoyingly, in this scene Tony says the empty seat was 2B rather than 11B (unless they're using roman numerals on the computer :P) :::Then in Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am (around 10:09am) Nina explains to Alberta Green that the manifest shows an empty seat but they think Martin Belkin was in it and the real assassin posed as him at the breakfast--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:53, January 29, 2020 (UTC)